Many kinds of this type of liquid cosmetic containers which can vary the amount of cosmetics to be removed are known in the art. Usually such a container has structure which can vary the degree of aperture of a remover by the vertical movement of an aperture regulation part to be in contact with the remover in the container. However this type of liquid cosmetic container has the disadvantage that the aperture regulation part moves and the degree of aperture unexpectedly varies due to torque applied to the neck when putting or removing the cap.
A similar application for a type of container which varies the degree of aperture of the remover by the tip of an aperture-regulating ring entails the same problem that when putting the cap, the aperture-regulating ring rotates by the force of tightening the cap or at the final tightening stage.
The present invention has an object of providing a liquid cosmetic container which has a remover with a variable aperture to remove excess cosmetics adhered to the applicator and which can regulate the amount of cosmetics adhered to the applicator. Since the liquid cosmetic container of the present invention has simple structure and a small outer diameter and the aperture-regulating ring does not rotate when a user puts the cap on the container in normal use, it has superior design and userfriendliness, as well as good appearance and applicability to additive decoration.
Furthermore, a liquid cosmetic container is proposed which has a reliable mechanism for determining the limits (opening and closing limits) of aperture regulation of the remover.
Furthermore a liquid cosmetic container is proposed which surely secures the remover and has superior airtightness.